Hephzibah
by Shalphine90210
Summary: Clare and Eli's daughter Hephzibah doesn't like her name but what if she finds out what it really means and gets a surprise visitor (I hate summary but I hope you like it)


_****_**Found a interesting story today decided to use it in one of my stories **

_**Isaiah 62:4 No longer will they call you Deserted, or name your land Desolate. But you will be called Hephzibah, and your land Beulah; for the LORD will take delight in you, and your land will be married.**_

(Clare POV)

Hi I'm Clare and I'm married to my husband Eli Goldsworthy we been married for 4 years and we have a beautiful daughter name Hephzibah know I know what your thinking what the world but I been fascinated with that word and I think it's a beautiful name Eli and I been going to church for Lord knows how long so I read the bible and found that word also in hebrew it means _**"my delight is in her" **_ and my baby is my delight in my eyes, Eli's, and God I love that word so much it brings me joy she has my curly hair and Eli's green eyes he was mad because he wanted her to have my eye colors she does that smirk that Eli does which sometimes drives me insane but it fits her and she loves God she maintains good grades and loves to do sports she's 15 turning 16 in a couple more days and is turning into a sophomore I'm proud of my baby anyways I was home cooking dinner when she came home running upstairs with tears running down her face 'ELI' I called out and he ran to me 'What's wrong' he asked concerned 'Something's wrong with Hephzibah' I told him and he looks up the stairs 'Please go talk to her' I ask him and he nods

(Eli POV)

I'm praying it's no boy drama I don't need to go to jail I knock on her door and it was open 'Baby what's wrong' I asked her and she look up with tears down her face 'I hate my name why was I name this it makes no sense why couldn't I have a normal name huh' she ask trying to not yell I gave her a concerned name 'And what's a normal name Sarah, Mandy, Elizabeth' I ask her and she nod I sigh 'Come downstairs so your mother can talk to you about your name' I said to her I help her off her bed and walk her downstairs 'Clare' I said out 'Yeah' she says we make our way downstairs and we all sit at the dinner table Clare prepares our mean and says grace at the table 'So is everything alright' she ask I look over at Hep I like to shorten her name like that she just look down 'Sweetie what's wrong' she ask her 'I don't like my name mommy I want a new name' she says and Clare look hurt 'Sweetie you have a wonderful name why on earth would you want to change it' she ask her and she look down 'People never say it right then some of the kids snicker about my name' she sighs 'Oh sweetie and what's their name Jim and John you have those name that's not hear it's special' Clare says smiling Hep smiled a bit 'I guess I'm not sure' she says 'Sweetie do you know what your name means' I ask her and she shook her head no 'Well in hebrew it means my delight in her' I told her and she look up 'Is my name in the bible' she ask and Clare smiled 'Yeah baby before you go to bed tonight go look up Isaiah 62:4 and ask God to forgive you' Clare says and she nods after dinner we clean the table and kissed Hep before she went to bed 'Night mommy night daddy I love you' she says 'Love you to baby and read that verse' Clare told her and she nod we walk into the room 'Your a good mommy' I told Clare she smiled 'So hun what does your name mean' I ask her and she smile 'Clare means 'clear, bright' she replies and I smile kissing her passionately 'Describes you so much' I reply she laugh she goes to brush her teeth and changes her clothes 'So Hephzibah birthday is coming up I know what will cheer her up' she says coming out the bathroom 'What' I ask 'While I look up her name a singer name **(1) Beckah Sahe** wrote a song about it and I was wondering if we can call her and have her perform that song to her' Clare says 'I smile that'll be perfect great choice hunny' I tell her and she smiles 'I know thank God for his mind' she says I kissed her and we headed of to sleep

**Well Eli and Clare ever get Beckah Shae to perform to her daughter and if you haven't heard Beckah Shae-Hephziabh I highly suggest you do. God bless **


End file.
